1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic appliances are being reduced in size, but require high capacity data processing at the same time. Accordingly, a nonvolatile memory device used in the electronic appliances is reduced in volume. Thus, a nonvolatile memory device having a vertical structure instead of a planar structure may be considered to be used in the electronic appliances.
However, manufacturing a nonvolatile memory device having a vertical structure is complicated and, thus, price competitiveness and reliability thereof may be decreased.